


hold me close

by sassyweethang



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cooking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Safehouses, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: You can never go wrong with some good food and even better company.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> @infantilecravings asked for: Nicky x Joe Very fluffy! Fluffiest of fluff! Would like to see Nicky and Joe equally loving each other. I am not gonna police content but I don’t particularly enjoy seeing every single fic portray Joe as overly romantic and Nicky is just there being loved up on. I want them to love each other equally. Maybe doing something very domestic like cooking or discussing a book and just generally enjoying each other’s company and being in love.

Nicky placed the lid on the simmering pot and pulled the dish towel off of his shoulder to dry his hands. The small kitchen of their safe house smelled pleasantly of mixed spices and Nicky felt relaxed and at peace in the space. 

If they’d thought that Andy would slow down because of her new found mortality they were sadly quite naive on that fact. If anything the metaphorical ticking clock seemed to amp up her desire to fight. It had been mission after mission for months and they’d  _ finally _ convinced her to have a break. 

He said break, really they’d disguised it as training Nile for a month in order to get Andy to agree. 

Nicky made a mental note to find Nile something nice to make up for the no doubt rigorous training she was putting up with. Maybe a trip to the Vatican? Or Venice? Somewhere with an abundance of history and artwork for her to enjoy.

He contemplated the list of potential peace offerings as he dialed down the flame under the pot. The recipe for tonight's dinner was an old one, something they’d both enjoyed a couple of centuries ago. It didn’t taste the same as it had back then, tucked around a fire under the stars and stealing glances when the other wasn’t looking. Food, just like them, had evolved and changed over the years after all. 

It tended to remind him nowadays of sun kissed days in Malta, Joe working through old forms with his scimitar on the deck, just as graceful as the first time Nicky had seen him on the battlefield carving a path straight towards him. It never failed to get his heart racing just a little faster. Fear back then but now it was pure desire that coursed through his veins whenever he saw Joe wielding a weapon. 

Speaking of his love, Nicky heard the shower turn off above him and smiled to himself as he turned on the small radio, tuning it to a quiet station. He set about finishing up dinner for the two of them as he waited for Joe to join him. 

It wasn’t long before the stairs creaked signalling Joe’s descent, just in time really as Nicky finished chopping the last of the vegetables to add to the sauce later.

“Smell’s good my love,” Joe hummed appreciatively as he wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist. 

Nicky sunk into the embrace easily tilting his head back to nuzzle at Joe’s beard, “So do you.”

Joe kissed the tip of Nicky’s nose as they swayed together. The soft scratchy tune of something slow leading them into a lazy dance. Nicky let Joe twirl him round and pull him back into his embrace, forehead to forehead and rocking back and forth like entwined trees in a gentle breeze. Nicky cupped the back of Joe’s head, finger’s tangling in the curls he loved so much as Joe tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Nicky’s jeans. 

“Sauce will be ready soon,” Nicky mumbled contentedly. 

“Then I should get started on the pasta,” Joe said, giving Nicky a quick kiss before pulling away. Nicky dug his fingers into the back of Joe’s neck, not enough to bruise but enough to halt him in his tracks and keep him close. 

“Soon,” Nicky pleaded and Joe wrapped his arms back around Nicky’s waist tightly. 

“Italy weeps for her son, risking undercooked pasta for a man,” Joe teased. 

“She will forgive me when she looks upon you again,” Nicky said sincerely.

Joe smiled shyly, leaning in to capture Nicky’s lips in a tender kiss. All of his love poured into the soft act like warm honey drizzled down Nicky’s chest, seeping into his bones and every inch of him until all he knew was that gentle but all consuming devotion. His arms around Nicky tightened a little more, like Nicky would dare leave. There was no place safer or warmer than Joe’s embrace to him. 

“If you would ever allow it, I would miss every meal to spend more time with you,” Joe whispered against Nicky’s lips. 

“Better to share all our meals together then,” Nicky promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sassyweethang.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
